


Lucky

by Logans_onsie



Series: Volleyball Dorks In Love [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Dorks in Love, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, Husbands, Idiots in Love, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Boyfriend, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M, Married Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Moving In Together, Not Beta Read, Oikawa Tooru is a Good Boyfriend, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, POV Iwaizumi Hajime, Song: Lucky, Songfic, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, iwa-chan gets said way too much for a single iwaoi fanfic, iwaizumi calls him something other than shittykawa, makki and mattsun appear, so thats an achievement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logans_onsie/pseuds/Logans_onsie
Summary: Lucky I'm in love with my best friend.OR Iwaizumi loves Oikawa and they have the lives they've always wanted
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Volleyball Dorks In Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928785
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> another wattpad story moved

_'You make it easier when life gets hard'_

'Why couldn't I spike that final ball?'

'Nobody would've got that Iwa-chan. It was an impossible toss. My mistake. I'm sorry.'

'Ujishima probably would've got it. Even Hinata probably would've got it. I fucked up the timing.' 

'Ujishima,' he spat his name out through gritted teeth, 'isn't a god. He would've fucked up for sure. Hinata definitely would've messed up if the ball didn't hit his face first. Hell, if anyone was gonna hit that, they'd be the greatest ace in the world! Because the toss was awful. Just be proud you managed to hit pretty much all the other ones.'

'I-'

'No!'

'But-'

'Uh! Bu! Nope!'

I just smiled.

'That's better! Now let's go get some agedashi tofu,'

'You picked my favourite? Don't you wanna get milk bread?'

'We can have your favourite for today! But don't expect this to be a common thing.'

'Thanks Shittykawa.'

'The least you could do is not insult me!'

_'Lucky I'm in love with my best friend.'_

'Iwa-chan!' He set the ball to me. I spiked it with ease.

'Nice kill Iwaizumi!' I heard from some of my mates and groans from those split on the other side.

'Yes Iwa-chan!' Oikawa runs up to me and gives me a high five. He then turns to the team, 'that about wraps up practice guys! First and second years, your turn to clean up! Then head home and we'll see you all tomorrow!'

'Walking?' I asked, sipping my drink. He nods before helping some underclassmen take down the net.

I walked to the changing rooms and packed up my stuff, also Oikawa's. It was our system, he'd clean and I'd get stuff ready and we'd walk home together. That was what we usually did and I didn't mind. Every moment spent with Oikawa was filled with his smile, laughs, sarcastic comments and stupid nicknames.

I wouldn't have it any other way.

_'They don't know how long it takes'_  
_'Waiting for a love like this'_

'Iwa-chan. Iwa-chan. Iwa-chan. IWA-CHAN! PAY ATTENTION TO ME!'

'I am dumbass! What?' I looked up from my phone.

'You suck.' He stuck his tongue out, pouted and turned away from me.

'I'm listening now. What is it Shittykawa?'

He refused to turn around.

'Trashykawa. Oikawa.' He still wouldn't look at me. 'Tooru, c'mon.'

'Wow really just pulled out my first name? Must be desperate for my attention, Iwa-chan!' He turned around with a smug grin.

'Just tell me what you were gonna say.' He started gushing about some alien theory he heard, his eyes sparkling as he threw his arms about gesturing to every detail and going off on tangents. I smiled lightly as he spoke.

'Why're you smiling like that Iwa-chan?'

'You're an idiot.' I laughed.

'MEAN IWA-CHAN!'

_'Every time we say goodbye'_  
_'I wish we had one more kiss'_

'Don't worry Iwa-chan. Well face time every chance we get!'

'What about jobs? Classes?'

'That can't get in the way of us! Oikawa and Iwaizumi! The bestest of friends! Closest of pals!'

'Promise?' I stuck out my pinky.

'This is childish.'

'Promise?'

'I promise.' He linked out pinkie fingers together and squeezed it. 'But we still have tonight! Let's do something! Something we've always wanted to do together!'

'Let's walk around town and think about all the stuff we've done together. Re-visit our favourite memories.'

'Get your ugly shoes on then.'

'My shoes aren't much different from yours dumbass!'

We slipped on our shoes and crept out the front door. It was a dark sky freckled with small stars.

We wandered down old pathways, sometimes stopping to talk about little things and Oikawa blabbering on about those days.

'Remember when you scraped your knee here?'

'I scraped my knee a lot.'

'Yeah, but this was the day I had that sticker! I put it on your knee and you grinned! The sticker didn't last long but it was a cute thing I did!' He bounced in the spot, still pointing at a small patch of the ground. Sometimes he'd gaze at that specific spot like the memory was being played.

'It was cute.' I reached out and took his hand, pulling him to move forwards.

'We used to go here after school!' He'd use his free hand to point at things, listing off activities we'd enjoy together.

Soon we decided to go to the old park we played volleyball at and sat on the swings, facing the pitch.

'So many spikes, sets, receives, serves; all practised here....'

'So many falls, cuts, nicknames and late nights.....'

'All those days we'd spend here...'

'Hours after hours.....'

'Was it worth it?' He looked to the ground.

I reassuringly squeezed his hand.

'I don't regret a moment. Except for maybe not taking good care of your leg.'

'It's not that big of a deal!'

'It is that big of a deal, dumbass!'

'Let's end on a high note, please? You scolded me enough when it happened.'

'Fine, fine, I'm sorry.'

'Oh the first time we bought Makki and Mattsun here! I was super angry because this was our special spot but you hugged me and said wherever we went together would be special-'

'-because we have each other.' I smiled at him as he finally dragged his eyes to meet mine.

'I love you Iwa-chan. I can't remember a time I didn't but I guess I didn't know.'

'I love you too Shittykawa.'

'Shove that name into a confession, why don't you?'

'I just did.'

'It's an expression!' He threw his empty hand up.

'I know.'

'You do.'

'I love you.'

'You do.'

'Say it back.'

'Clingy are we?' I went to pull away. 'No! No! I love you too! Don't leave me in the dark park alone!'

'Oh? Clingy are we?' I grinned as he pouted.

'C'mon Tooru.'

'Coming Hajime!'

_'I'll wait for you I promise you, I will'_

Tears welled up in our eyes.

'I'll miss you, Tooru.'

'Don't get sentimental on me now Iwa-chan!' We grinned through the salty tears that descended down our cheeks.

'Shut up.' I pulled him in for a tight hug.

'I'll miss you too, Hajime.' He placed a kiss on my cheek. 'Don't worry Iwa-chan. You can't get rid of me this easily.'

'I'll see you over the phone? Call me as soon as you get there!'

'I'll have to unpack!'

'No! As soon as you get there!'

'Fine Iwa-chan. No need to be like my mom!'

'I thought I told you to shut up!' I playfully punched him on the shoulder.

'You're going to far away from me, Iwa-chan.'

'But we can visit. Just don't cheat on me I guess.' I looked up at the house as he scoffed, offended.

'How could you even imagine such a thing?'

'Pretty easy when I'm with someone as gorgeous as you.' He stuttered and blubbered as he processed the compliment, his face flushing immediately.

'Iwa-chaaaaaaan you can't say shit like that!'

'What? I thought you liked compliments!'

'I'm gonna miss this.' He wrapped his arms around my necks and pressed his forehead against mine.

'I'm gonna miss you so fuckin' much.'

'I'll wait. I promised you nothing would get between us, remember?'

'Yeah. You better keep it.'

'Wouldn't dream of anything else.'

_'Lucky we're in love in every way'_

'HAJIME!' Tooru ran up to me, jumping on my just as I turned around. I almost fell backwards but I managed to keep my balance and hug him.

'Tooru! How long has it been since the last visit?'

'Too long!' He buried his face into the crook of my neck and hugged my tighter.

'I know that dumbass.'

'Mean Iwa-chan!' He finally jumped off me and grabbed my hand, 'Let's go inside!'

We walked up to the front door. I put a key into the lock slowly twisting in and looking up at Oikawa when I heard the satisfying click. He grinned at me and pushed the door open.

'Woah! It's so much prettier than I imagined!' Oikawa ran through each room. They were all empty. He rushed up the stairs opening every door and looking out windows.

'This can be the study! Oh Iwa-chan we have a study! And this room can be ours! It has such a pretty view! And over here we can put flowers! Or-or photographs! And this can be a guest room, because it's smaller than ours.' He commented on everything we passed. We opened the door to the room opposite the one he chose for us.

'And this can be the kids room.' I smiled.

'You considered it?!' He asked, in happy shock.

We'd planned on moving in together after college but we couldn't decide where to buy. We stayed at Oikawa's parents cabin for a while, taking half a year after college to relax and simply have fun and travel. It was amazing.

We decided we wanted a house. Oikawa wanted kids and I'd never thought about it. I said I'd consider but I never thought about it even after finalising the paperwork for the house we bought. That was until we'd just packed up our stuff from the cabin and we saw a dad with his son. The cabin was by a lake so it wasn't uncommon to see fishers. The kid obviously hadn't done it before and his father was teaching him. I thought about kids the entire ride to the new house, which was a long drive. I'd ended up with my final choice.

'Yeah, of course! You've always wanted them, who am I to take that away from you?'

Oikawa pulled me into a hug, tearing up.

'Remember that time we went to the park to help Tobio-chan with Chibi-chan?'

'Of course. It was our unofficial kid's first dating drama, how could I forget.'

'It's gonna be even better.'

Honk Honk.

'The moving truck!'

'Let's go then.'

We walked outside and spoke to the two workers. As we were speaking, a black Ford Mustang pulled up, blasting Fergilicious.

'ALL THE TIME I TURN AROUND, BROTHERS GATHER ROUND! ALWAYS LOOKIN' AT ME UP AND DOWN LOOKIN' AT MY- AAAAAH! II JUST WANNA SAY THAT I AIN'T TRYNA START DRAMA LIL' MAMA I DON'T WANNA TAKE YA MAN'S-'

'Turn that shit off, Makki.' I shook my head at his awful music choice.

'It's not shit, it's gold. You're just jealous you aren't fergilicious like us!' He flipped his non-existent hair over his shoulder and climbed out the car. Mattsun was soon to follow.

'Are you gonna help us move our shit in or not?' I asked, rubbing the bridge of my nose between my forefinger and thumb.

'Yass! Let's get you moved in!'

We spent the next two hours moving stuff into the house, then the delivery guys left and we began unpacking boxes for the rest of the day. By the end of the evening we were done. Luckily, I wasn't in charge of decorating so the house looked pretty amazing. It looked as if it just came out of a dream home pinterest board. The colour scheme was light grey, white and navy. There were cute flowers in the living room and plates matching the colours in the kitchen. The dining room was lovely; candles on the table and old pictures on the walls. Everything was how I dreamt it would be. Perfect.

'So you like it babe?' I asked as we all sat on the dark blue sofas, resting after all our work.

'I love it!' Oikawa grinned at me and I gave him a small smile back.

'I'm impressed, Oikawa.' Mattsun put an arm over Makki's shoulders.

'Me too! Why is there no alien shit though?' Makki was visibly confused. He just pressed a finger to his lips and winked, earning a laugh from everyone.

Makki and Mattsun left a little while later. It was just Tooru and I in our new house.

'This is perfect.' He whispered, snuggling into me as we lay on our new bed.

'It is.' I whispered back.

'I love you Iwa-chan.'

'Love you more, prettykawa.'

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend._

_**終わり** _  
_**The end.** _


End file.
